Las cicatrices mienten
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Andrómeda cometió muchos errores, pero no de todos se arrepiente. Ted, en cambio, puede que no piense lo mismo. Por eso miente. Andrómeda X Macnair. Lemon, BDSM.


**N/A. Hacia tiempo que no probaba nuevas parejas en el fandom de HP XD MUAJA! Sufrí y tal, y quizá quedo algo apresurado porque fue de madrugada y se me acababa el plazo xDDD para variar. Este ha sido por la petición de mmago (**_**Miembro de la Orden del Fenix/mortífago. Palabras a incluir: follar, agarrar, dolor, culo, morder**_**), para la quedada de septiembre 2008 que hicimos en este fin de semana en Madrid. Grandioso el momento de intercambio de todas las historias, jojo 3 y me encantó que fuese ella, porque ya llevamos tiempo frikeando con Dragonlance (una de las pocas a las que conozco que sigan el fandom XD ohmy!). Muy chuli todo. **

**Está en dos partes, que no tienen mucho que ver, porque es fácil que os quedéis un poco WTF (cambio de personajes, de tono, de todo… Con deciros que Rosier sale mucho os podéis imaginar XDD). Me basé parala pareja en un fanart de la fabulosa pojypojy (Andrómeda/Macnair sado), si queréis podéis googlearla y en su web lo encontraréis. **

**¡A ver qué os parece!**

**LAS CICATRICES MIENTEN**

**Las cicatrices mienten**

Pasó rápido al lado de la mesita del salón y se detuvo bruscamente. Acomodando a su nieto en sus brazos, Andrómeda se dio cuenta de que los marcos de las fotografías seguían bocabajo sobra la mesa. Fue anoche, una noche terrible, y Teddy llevaba horas llorando y llorando y por más que hiciera ella no conseguía callarle. Era como si le estuvieran matando y llegó un momento que quiso arrancarse los oídos, porque no podía más. No lo soportó. Había perdido la cuenta, pero una de tantas veces que fue a la cocina a por el biberón del niño fue incapaz de seguir viendo la mirada de su hija y de su marido muertos, sus sonrisas y sus gestos, y tuvo que ponerlas bocabajo.

Y ahí seguían.

Ahora Teddy estaba tranquilo durmiendo, y ella levantó las fotos. Fue capaz de aguantar la mirada de su hija sonriente, con el pelo de un intenso color chicle, al lado de Remus. Su marido saludaba al lado, aquella vez que fueron a la montaña, vestido con esos ridículos pantalones cortos de aventurero de los que tanto se habían reído en su momento.

En el baño aquella misma noche, enfrente del espejo, pensó en lo muchísimo que los echaba de menos. Profundas ojeras y rasgos más marcados de lo usual (había perdido peso) le recordaron lo mal que lo había pasado al principio, cuando se creyó morir con ellos.

Ella ya perdió a su familia una vez, ¿por qué tenía que volver a pasar por lo mismo? ¿Acaso no había gente en el mundo que…?

Frunció el entrecejo, empezando a secarse. ¿Cuántas veces se había hecho esas preguntas? Y cada vez se sentía más egoísta al repetírselas. No era la única que había perdido a personas queridas en aquella guerra, y debería sentirse orgullosa de que ellos hubieran muerto defendiendo sus ideales. Ella lo habría hecho sin dudarlo. Luchar en aquella guerra había sido algo que decidieron todos.

Pero ella era la que se había quedado sola.

Recién duchada, desnuda, se sintió _sucia_. Se tragó todo lo que quería decir y llorar, porque ¿a quién podría decírselo? ¿A quién podría decir que le parecía injusto que Ted y su hija hubieran muerto, que hubiera preferido que muriera otra persona, cualquiera, _cualquiera_ menos ellos? ¿Qué derecho tenía ella a…?

El pelo mojado le goteaba por los hombros, las gotas de agua resbalando por su piel hasta perderse entre sus piernas o rodar cadera abajo, siguiendo el camino de la cicatriz que tenía ahí.

No lo hablaría con nadie, porque no le quedaba nadie. No abriría la boca porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para aguantar la compasión. Seguiría mintiendo, igual que mintió a Ted sólo para que no supiera que ella también había cometido errores (de los que no se arrepiente). Le mintió para no ver su mirada de decepción.

-¿La cicatriz? Fue mi hermana –había dicho, y le salió tan natural que no tardó en sentirse culpable. Recordaba incluso haber sonreído-. Se tomó un poco mal que me casase contigo.

_(nunca había llevado bien que eligiesen a los demás por encima de ella)_

Bellatrix la había mirado una vez así, y con una fue suficiente.

**xxxx**

**(… y las personas también)**

Un chico de ojos fríos se acerca a la ventana y se queda un buen rato mirando hacia el jardín antes de cerrar las cortinas. Viste una extraña túnica larga hasta los pies, muy parecida a la que llevan algunos de sus compañeros. La mayoría están cómodamente instalados en los sillones.

-¿Y tu abuela, Rosier? –pregunta Antonin, cerrando la puerta del salón.

-No os preocupéis por ella –responde el aludido, riendo suavemente-. Cuando duerme es como si estuviera muerta.

Unos cuantos sonríen. Macnair, siempre más agresivo, llamando más la atención, suelta una carcajada.

Andrómeda lo mira una sola vez, y luego aparta la vista. Esas bromas macabras nunca le han gustado. Tiene la tentación de ir a comprobar que la abuela de Evan esté bien, durmiendo apaciblemente en su cama, pero se controla. Habría quedado como una idiota. _Obviamente_ ha sido una broma, aunque le haya puesto el vello de la nuca de punta.

Se lleva la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla a la boca y da un buen sorbo.

-Veo que aquí hay gente que tiene sed. –Walden gruñe más que susurrar, pero lo hace al oído y en voz baja. Ni dos segundos, y ya se ha separado, y sino fuera por el cosquilleo que siente Andrómeda cerca de su oreja pensaría que se lo ha imaginado-. ¿No vas a ponernos nada de beber, Rosier?

-¿Os parece poco lo que ha traído mi abuela?

-Cuando decimos _beber_, Rosier, no nos referimos a zumo de calabaza –se ríe Rabastan-. Además, ¡Malfoy se lo ha bebido todo!

-Sabía que no tenía que haberlo invitado –se burla Evan entre dientes.

-Me pregunto si hubierais dicho eso estando presente él –aventura Bellatrix, desafiante. Está sentada al lado de su prometido y responde a la rápida sonrisa que Rodolphus esboza con otra más acusada. Parece estar pasándoselo bien. Reírse de Lucius, después de todo, es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-Si se lo decimos se perdería la gracia de criticarle a las espaldas –replica Rabastan, estirándose para alcanzar las últimas golosinas de Honeydukes que quedan en uno de los cuencos.

-Aunque estaría bien ver la cara que pone.

Rosier parece estar pensándolo seriamente, y mientras saca la varita para rellenar con un par de movimientos los platos de comida y hacer aparecer unas cuantas botellas que, por los comentarios, parecen del gusto de todos.

-¿Dónde tenías esto escondido? –Dolohov suelta un sutil silbido de admiración, con una botella de vodka entre las manos.

-Donde no pudieras bebértelo. –Rosier es todo sonrisas encantadoras cuando no procede-. Bueno, ¿quién va a servirme una copa?

Tan Slytherins todos, que nadie se inmuta para eso pero sí se ríen a la vez cuando Lucius abre la puerta y escuchan a Evan soltar "¡he aquí el afortunado!". Malfoy, en cuanto se entera de la broma (que no le hace ninguna gracia), no mueve un dedo, y cada uno acaba sirviéndose según lo que le interesa.

Andrómeda bebe en silencio. Los demás han empezado hablando de profesores (_McGonagall, que se estira tanto el moño para que no se le noten las arrugas, o jaja, aquella vez que Slughorn se quedó atrancado en la silla y estuvo media hora para salir_) y han terminado comentando cómo fue cuando recibieron las cartas de Hogwarts. Todos magos, todos esperándola. Dolohov dice que estaba con la ventana abierta y tuvo que agacharse para que la lechuza no se le estampara en la cara. Es al incidente más curioso al que llegan. ¿Ella? La recibió en el desayuno, el mismo día de su cumpleaños, y su madre se limitó a sonreír y echarse un par de azucarillos en el té.

Se acuerda de Tonks, hijo de muggles, y en que lo que él cuenta si son verdaderas historias. De vez en cuando sigue recibiendo una carta suya, aunque hace un año que dejaron Hogwarts. Algunas no las contesta, otras sí, pero él sigue insistente sin exigir nada a cambio. La sorprende, le pone nerviosa y no sabe bien a qué atenerse con él.

-Toda mi familia ha ido a Slytherin –dice Malfoy-. Era obvio que yo iría.

-Sólo hay que ver la cara de serpiente que tienes –se carcajea Dolohov.

-Y díselo a las Black. –Rosier, tocando los temas tabú, es único. Sin que nadie se lo espere, con un desparpajo insultante. Bellatrix le fulmina con la mirada y Andrómeda no parece mucho más contenta.

Rodolphus pone una mano en la cintura de Bellatrix, y no parece calmarse, pero al menos se controla. Vuelve a reclinarse en el sofá y su rostro se vuelve una fría máscara, fingiendo que no ha pasado nada. ¿Porque cómo podría molestarte que se dijera algo de un Gryffindor?

-No suele ocurrir eso, de todas formas. –Rabastan se muestra cauteloso, e intenta recuperar el buen humor-. ¿Acaso alguien de aquí no pensaba ir a Slytherin?

-Yo pensé que iría a Hufflepuff.

El silencio es espeso y hasta Andrómeda sale de su mutismo para mirar con los ojos como platos a Evan. Sentado, perfectamente relajado, y mirando a otro lado como si no hubiera dicho nada mientras bebe de su vaso.

-Rosier, eso no se lo cree nadie.

Bellatrix se inclina hacia delante y sonríe, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Cuando el dueño de la casa se delata curvando las comisuras de los labios, los demás se echan a reír, y _joder_, nadie dice nada pero por un momento se lo han tragado.

-Qué bien me conoces.

Y suena _tan_ mal que…

Bella se pone roja y, si las miradas matasen, Rosier tendría un pie al otro lado, pero no ocurre nada y un par intentan cambiar de conversación a la vez, mientras Black se apoya en Rodolphus. Quizá quiera dar a entender algo o quizá no, pero Andrómeda conoce a Bellatrix y sabe que con esa lealtad terca que arde en su Sangre sería incapaz de ser infiel.

No como ella.

Puede que no sea tan Black como aparenta ser.

Piensa en Ted (porque piensa en él, tan mono, tan buen chico y tan distinto de lo que suele tener alrededor) pero es Macnair quien pasa un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Un brazo ancho y musculoso que deja tan solo adivinar la manga de la túnica, pero que ella conoce bien. Por eso no se aparta, porque no es la primera, y quién sabe cuándo será la última.

-Eh, eh, que en mi salón no se propase nadie –advierte Rosier, terminándose una copa, llenándose otra. Da la impresión de que le da exactamente igual si se lo montan ahí en medio-. A ver si vais a despertar a mi abuela.

-Pensé que estaba muerta.

Antonin lleva media botella de vodka él sólo, y digno ruso, que ni le tiembla el pulso.

-Por eso lo digo, por eso lo digo… -Evan niega con la cabeza, y chasquea la lengua-. Es que no has escuchado a Black, Dolohov, pero despertaría a los muertos.

-¡Esta vez te has…!

Bellatrix no aguanta la curiosa mirada con que Dolohov la ha obsequiado y cuando se levanta ya tiene la varita en la mano, y Rosier intenta calmar los ánimos (_qué irascible te pone el alcohol, en serio_). Rabastan y Macnair se ha levantado también, y los únicos que permanecen sentados son Lucius (bebiendo, ha descubierto que el whisky con el zumo de calabaza está bastante bueno) y Rodolphus, que mira la escena como si todo aquello no fuera con él.

Andrómeda sale de la habitación con la intención de decir que va al servicio si alguien le pregunta, pero nadie le hace caso. Están demasiado ocupados todos intentando matarse, y siente que _de verdad_ no pinta nada ahí, que no debería haber ido en primer lugar. Está tensa, como si fuera capaz de cometer un desliz en cualquier momento.

Como decir que no se avergüenza de Sirius por ir a Gryffindor.

Quizá fue ahí donde empezó todo. Su primo favorito pisó una Casa que nunca había pisado ningún Black y fue alejándose más y más de ellos. Nunca dejó de hablarla. Siguió siendo el mismo, más maduro, más directo y sincero y leal, pero el mismo. Un día hasta le presentó a James y a sus otros dos amigos. Ella se dio cuenta de que no estaban tan mal. Sirius hablaba con James como ella podía hacerlo con su hermana.

Y luego llegó Ted, y poco a poco empezó a entender cada vez menos. Porque no entiende a Ted, ni esa manía de hablarla con sencillez cuando se la encontraba por los pasillos (como si no fuera una Slytherin, una Black) ni esa otra manía de empezar a mandarle cartas, cada vez más, cada mes, y últimamente cada semana. Insistente y sin darse por vencido, y, sin saber qué quiere, a Andrómeda le intriga poderosamente.

Y otra cosa no, pero ahora no consigue sacárselo de la cabeza.

_A un Sangre Sucia._

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuando aparece Macnair sabe que él ha estado buscándola, y por un momento se siente vulnerable. Sonríe para recuperar la confianza, y se encoge de hombros.

-¿Se han matado ya?

-Siguen entretenidos.

Y sabe que es su manera de decir que tienen tiempo. Se fija en él cuando se le acerca. Se ha cortado el pelo desde la última vez que le vio, pero no ha perdido esa apariencia hosca y agresiva que le gusta de él. Andrómeda se apoya con languidez en la pared, y piensa, por qué no, que quiere que la bese. Con un poco de suerte conseguirá que se le olvide de todo aquello en lo que no debe pensar.

Descubre que se olvida de eso y de más. Las manos de Macnair bajan de la cintura a las caderas de la chica para inclinarla hacia él. Es enorme, mucho más alto que ella, y a Andrómeda le gusta así. Se pega a su pecho y se agarra con fuerza a su túnica oscura, buscando los labios. Se adentra despacio rozando con la lengua primero, pero Walden nunca ha sido paciente y no tarda en hundir una mano en el cabello de Andrómeda para llegar a la nuca. La obliga. Le gusta así, obligando, jugando, lamiendo. Le muerde con suavidad la barbilla raspándole con la barba de tres días. Black acabará con los labios hinchados y rojos.

Cuando Macnair empieza a decirle algo al oído ella gira la cabeza, pero él se ríe y se entretiene mordiéndole la oreja, y parece olvidarse de lo que iba a decir. Le ha subida la túnica hasta mitad de la cintura, y sus manos se pierden entre las piernas y buscando sus pechos. Los pellizcos en los pezones son fuertes; no puede evitar un gemido.

-¿Y las cicatrices? –le pregunta Andrómeda en cuanto le abre la túnica, igual que hace siempre. Sus dedos recorren despacio cada marca, adivinando las de la espalda.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Suena peligroso y a ella no le da tiempo ni a decir que sí. Se muerde los labios con fuerza y una lágrima se le escapa por la comisura del ojo cuando nota un dolor punzante en la cadera. Quema, abrasa, pero Walden no le deja concentrarse la sangre corriéndole caliente por la pierna, porque ha vuelto a besarla. Duro, exigiendo, recorriéndole toda la boca, metiendo la lengua hasta marcarle cada diente y lamerle el velo del paladar.

-Lo he tomado prestado de tu hermana –gruñe contra sus labios, y se agacha hasta quedar a la altura de su sexo y el corte (porque sí, el cuchillo de Bellatrix sirve para muchas cosas). Lo lame, tan despacio que duele, la lengua en la herida al principio y luego siguiendo el camino rojo que se pierde en el suelo. Sus dedos están a otra cosa, apartando las bragas, tocándola tanto que empiezan a temblarle las piernas de placer.

En el pasillo, en el jodido pasillo, piensa Andrómeda, arqueando la espalda cuando Macnair le raspa con los dientes por la tripa. Le echa los brazos al cuello cuando él se incorpora y la levanta en vilo, empotrándola contra la pared. Se ha desabrochado el cinturón y tiene el pantalón por debajo del culo, y ella está tan mojada que entra fácil, y no puede evitar reírse.

-Las otras veces no fue así –masculla con voz ronca.

-Cállate –y ella le muerde el labio inferior, y tira con suavidad antes de soltarlo. Él vuelve a besarla sin preguntas, embistiendo en silencio, follándosela rápido. Andrómeda lo prefiere así porque es lo que necesita. No quiere preguntas, no quiere…

No quiere que nadie descubra lo que la pasa.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Tiene la mano cubierta de sangre, y mancha la mejilla de Andrómeda. Ella aparta la mirada y abre la boca, lamiendo su propia sangre cuando Macnair le mete los dedos. Los muerde, los mancha de saliva-. Estás _rabiosa_.

Una sonrisa inquietante aparece en los labios de Andrómeda y al hombre le pasa por la cabeza lo muchísimo que se parece a Bellatrix a veces. Más peligrosa, más oscura.

Andrómeda le lame la palma de la mano hasta limpiar todo rastro de su sangre y Macnair no tarda en correrse. Apoya un antebrazo en la pared, la otra mano en el culo de la chica hasta que ésta deja de rodearle la cintura con las piernas y baja al suelo. El semen empieza a deslizarse entre sus muslos cuando se baja la túnica, y Walden se mueve lo suficiente como para mirarla mientras recupera el aliento.

-Deberías limpiarte la cara –dice, apoyándose en la pared-. Quizá Malfoy se desmaye si te ve volver así.

-No me tientes.

Sigue sin saber qué le ocurre, pero ahora suena algo divertida. Para Macnair es suficiente, y empieza a vestirse (que Malfoy también podría desmayarse por eso).

Dentro del salón se escucha romperse en añicos algo, y de pronto los gritos se ven incrementados de volumen. Andrómeda se ha girado a mirar hacia la puerta pensando que puede que de verdad se estén matando, cuando de una habitación cercana suena de pronto un grito que le da un susto de muerte.

-¡¡EVAAAAAAAAAAN!!

-Joder, mierda, ¡lo habéis conseguido! –se escucha gritar desde dentro-. ¡Ya habéis despertado a mi abuela!


End file.
